The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Querying stored data is a useful way to retrieve data stored in a central location. Unfortunately, techniques for fine tuning such querying have been associated with various limitations. Just by way of example, filtering the retrieval of data within an on-demand system may necessitate significant user intervention. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that allow for the adjusting of a data query.